


Gold Star

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: The PWP Experiment [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, how much more consent did Arthur need to give before Merlin believed he was sincere? A written declaration? <i>On this date, I, Arthur Pendragon, hereby give full and explicit consent for Merlin Emrys to get the fuck on with fucking me, for fuck’s sake,</i> he thought to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd or Brit-picked and I know next to nothing about education systems that aren't American, so this is a mish-mash of pesudo-British spellings and terms with American-based structures. ....Sorry? If any mistakes really bug you, though, feel free to point them out and I might fix them if it doesn't require a major rewrite.
> 
> As for the age difference, Merlin is a grad student five years older than Arthur. Both of them are in their 20s.

With a pillow under his hips to keep his arse up, his thighs spread wide to accommodate the man laying between them, and his face pressed to smooth sheets just beginning to dampen with sweat while his fingers twisted into the fabric, Arthur took a moment to remember how nervous he’d thought he’d be compared to how nervous he actually was, which was surprisingly little.

Instead, he was getting increasingly (sexually) frustrated, because Merlin had paused to ask him if he still wanted to go ahead. For the fifth time.

And fine, he _was_ five years and three sexual relationships less experienced than Merlin. This was Arthur’s first time bottoming, and maybe he was a _bit_ relieved that Merlin was checking on him instead of rushing along and jamming it in there. But honestly, how much more consent did he need to give before Merlin believed he was sincere? A written declaration? _On this date, I, Arthur Pendragon, hereby give full and explicit consent for Merlin Emrys to get the fuck on with fucking me, for fuck’s sake,_ he thought to himself, and looked over his shoulder to meet Merlin’s concerned, earnest eyes.

And yawned in the most obnoxious and over-dramatic way he could manage with two lube-slick fingers still stuck up his arse.

All previously noted concern and earnestness vanished in a familiar puff of irritation.

“What, am I boring you, now?” Merlin asked crossly, and _pulled his fingers out_ instead of continuing like Arthur had been hoping for. His hole felt odd now, empty and cooled by the air.

“Mm, well, I think I might’ve had more fun this evening if I’d stayed home and watched Game of Throo _oh—_ ”

Merlin had cut him off with a light slap to an arse cheek, not even hard enough to sting. Hard enough though, apparently, to make his skin tingle and send a hot flush rolling up his spine.

Merlin froze, eyebrows raised, and a smirk tugged at his lips. “That, I think, is something we should explore,” he said in a low voice that made Arthur shiver, “ _later_. Basics first.”

Slender fingertips returned to Arthur’s hole and pressed, circling, teasing. He dropped his face back to the mattress and let out a groan that was half arousal, half impatience.

“If I buy a bloody flare gun and promise to shoot it if I’m uncomfortable, will _that_ make you go faster?” he growled.

“Maybe,” Merlin said, and Arthur felt him shift forward. The press of lips, a swipe of tongue against his lower back made his hips roll, driving his cock forward into the pillow.

Those lips had driven Arthur to distraction when he’d had Merlin as his bio-chemistry course TA last year, even as he accused Merlin of having unjust grading practices (before he finally, begrudgingly, started accepting help with his lab reports). They’d been a source of endless frustration after the semester ended and they’d started seeing each other as friends, until Merlin finally realized Arthur wasn’t straight and Arthur finally realized that all that maddening lip-biting had been a habit of _attraction_ , not anxiety or irritation (though it was sometimes that, too).

Arthur’s arse curved up, seeking Merlin’s fingers again. They only dipped in for a moment before trailing down to slide along his perineum. “Or maybe I just like going slow. Getting you desperate.”

Arthur snorted. “Desperate?” he repeated. He opened his mouth to protest further, but then fingers were sinking back into his hole and all that came out was a high whine at the stretch and fill of it.

“Desperate,” Merlin repeated, soft and smug. He kissed wetly along Arthur’s spine, licked the dimples on either side of it as his fingers scissored and moved. His tongue flickered at the dip of Arthur’s crack before dragging up and away, hot and distracting and maddening _._

“Ready for more?” he murmured, and Arthur moaned out a _yes_ almost before Merlin finished speaking because _that’s what he’d been trying to say for the past fifteen fucking minutes._

The two fingers pulled out and pushed in with a third, twisting down as Arthur pressed back. _God_ , why hadn’t he tried this before?

“Why didn’t I try this before?” he asked out loud. Merlin laughed.

“Hmm, probably heteronormativity equating penetration with femininity and weakness, fear of judgment, and other social stigmas,” he said, annoyingly matter-of-fact and sensible while Arthur was fucking _melting_.

“Oh my god, you’re such a nerd, shut up.”

“And you hadn’t met _me_ yet,” Merlin added with a sharp thrust that punched a gasp out of Arthur’s lungs.

He trembled on Merlin’s long, clever fingers, tense and loose and hot and shivering, and then—

“Ah- _ahh—_ ” Pleasure rippled through his veins, tensed his muscles as he hovered at the edge of coming.

“Found it,” Merlin said when Arthur came down again, jaw dropped open on a pant. He’d fingered himself a couple times, clumsily, and never managed to reach his own prostate. He wished he’d tried a little harder.

“Okay, fuck, I’m ready, _come on_ ,” he gritted, flung a hand back to pull Merlin’s fingers out and tug him down.

Merlin’s hands braced on the mattress on either side of Arthur’s chest, bracketing him. His head dropped until his forehead touched the back of Arthur’s neck, breath gusting hot and quick against the top of his spine, hair tickling his skin.

“Fuck,” Merlin breathed, _finally_ sounding affected. “Yeah, alright.”

He grabbed at the bag Gwaine had so gleefully and generously gifted Arthur, dug through the odd assortment of condoms (ribbed, studded, dotted, twisted-tip, flavoured) for something plain and usable—Arthur assumed, anyway, since they’d agreed to keep things simple at first—and tore the plastic open. A few more too-long moments passed as Merlin rolled the condom on and slicked himself.

“Like this—?” Merlin asked, his fingers slipping at Arthur’s hips, probably wondering about their positions or something but Arthur _didn’t care._

“Don’t care,” he said, and pushed himself to his knees and elbows, pressed backward until he could feel Merlin’s chest sweated against his back and Merlin’s cock sliding between his cheeks.

Merlin’s breath stuttered. He reached between them to fist himself, line up and _press._

Arthur’s mind blanked, washed with the ache, the raw sensation wiping out all thought.

“Gorgeous,” Merlin was whispering breathlessly against the side of Arthur’s neck. “God, you’re gorgeous.” His lips—god, those lips, that tongue—closed around Arthur’s earlobe, suckled there while he waited for Arthur to adjust.

Arthur focused on just that quick, light suction and forced himself to relax. Let the strangeness of the ache ease into something hot and good and needy. Pulled away a bit, nudged the side of his head against Merlin’s and said, “Move.”

He did, slowly, slowly. An agonizing drag out that left only the tip caught at the rim, before a harder thrust back inside knocked pleasure shuddering into Arthur’s bones. He kept teasing like that, leisurely and deliberate but deep, steady. 

Arthur found a rhythm to match with Merlin, his hips loose and fluid and rolling. Moving Merlin’s cock inside his body until they found the angle that made Arthur jolt.

“There,” he gasped. Merlin gripped Arthur’s hips and started fucking him in earnest, trying to hit that spot again, again.

Arthur’s mouth dropped open against his own forearm, dampening it with his heated breath. Soft sounds tapped out of him by each blunt thrust. He’d never been this vocal, but _god._ He couldn’t help it.

He dropped to his shoulder so he could wrap his hand around his cock, relieve the building pressure. Couldn’t take it anymore.

“Come on, Arthur,” Merlin murmured, close at his ear. “Come for me. Come on.”

Three more strokes, and he did, shaking as his orgasm washed through him in searing waves. “Fuck. _Merlin_ ,” he groaned.

Merlin’s thrusts turned erratic, and then he was coming, too, filling the condom.

 

Arthur blinked back into awareness, feeling like he’d melted into the scarlet sheets.

Merlin had already slipped out, and Arthur clenched around the absence. The sweat on the sheets had cooled into clamminess. As much as he wouldn’t mind becoming one with his bed, that particular spot was becoming less appealing by the second.

He rolled onto his back and tipped his head to look for the long, pale expanse of Merlin’s skin, the messy mop of near-black hair. Merlin had opened the drawer of his bedside table and was rummaging through its contents.

Arthur frowned. “What are you doing?”

Merlin didn’t bother to look at Arthur as he responded. “You know I liked to make grading a bit more exciting for me and the grade-ees, right?” He sat up, but Arthur couldn’t see what he was holding.

“…Right,” Arthur said. Even when he’d left harsh critiques, Merlin had made sure to soften the blow somewhat with stickers and colorful pens. “So, I ask again, what are you—?”

Merlin twisted around and thumbed Arthur’s forehead hard. Arthur lifted his hand and felt the glossy surface and edges of a sticker fixed to his skin.

“Good job,” Merlin said with a broad grin. “Gold star for you.”

Arthur threw a pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated!** Especially for this one, since it's my first time writing smut/porn/what have you of any kind. And I'm an aromantic asexual virgin without a penis. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I wanted some sort of starting point, so I asked two friends to give me three random words each (without telling them what they'd be for), and I paired them up, giving me three pairs of two words to use as prompts for these fics. For this one I used (loosely) "gold" and "sacrifice."
> 
> "Gold" to "gold star," obviously. "Sacrifice" to "virgin sacrifice" to "virgin" to "Arthur loses his 'ass virginity' because he should definitely bottom here" is a bit more of a stretch.
> 
> { [come say hi!](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com) }


End file.
